


Winding Down

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy helps Bruce unwind after a long couple of weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "lavender" & "dance with me"

After the third major battle in less than two weeks, Bruce felt wrung out even before the debriefing began, even bundled into the extra-soft sweater Darcy had packed into his after-action bag. When they were dismissed, the team headed back to Avengers Tower, muttering about needing food or sleep or something to help them wind down.

Bruce was so tired he wasn’t sure he could sleep, but figured he’d try anyway. He trudged into the elevator, then blinked in surprise when it opened on a different floor than he’d requested.

“ _My apologies, Dr. Banner_ ,” said JARVIS. “ _You are expected in the meditation room._.”

“By whom?” Bruce asked.

“ _I am not at liberty to reveal that information. But I have been told to insist that you accept the invitation._ ” 

Bruce frowned. The meditation room was hardly used anymore— he’d tried using meditation to calm the Other Guy, with limited success— and now it was just for storage.

Only, now it wasn’t. The room was clear, with a dozen-or-so lit candles on the little shelves that had been designed for them, and a light scent of lavender filling the air. When Bruce entered, music started, low and gentle, something instrumental that he vaguely recognized but couldn’t have identified.

“Hello…?” he called.

“You’re here!” said Darcy’s voice, from the other doorway, into the gym. “JARVIS, you were supposed to tell me when he was here!”

“ _I did inform you, Miss Lewis_ ,” the AI replied.

“Yeah, yeah… Bruce, stay right there, okay? Let me just…”

Bruce waited, feeling better just to hear her voice, until she stepped into the room. “Wow,” he breathed.

Darcy beamed at him. “You like it?”

She twirled, showing off the wide skirt of her dress. He’d seen her wear it several times before, but every time, she looked more beautiful.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Good,” Darcy said, and held out a hand. “Dance with me?”

Bruce took it, but didn’t move his feet. “What?”

“You’re tired, but too hyped up on Green Guy adrenaline to sleep,” she said, sounding absolutely certain she was right— which she was. “So, I thought I could help you wind down.”

He pulled her closer, sliding one arm around her waist and beginning to move, slowly, to the music. “I love you, Darce,” said Bruce, fiercely.

“I know,” she said, as they kept dancing.

THE END


End file.
